Pok'eTalia!
by SPRINKYBAGELS
Summary: At an Allied Forces meeting, England's dark magic FAILS! Our Allies find themselves in the Pokemon world. But, they're different.
1. Oops

Chapter 1-Oops

Today was a typical day for the Allie's meeting.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE SUCH BUSHY EYEBROWS!" roared France.

"OH YEAH? WELL IF I HAD A BEARD, I'D ACTUALLY GROW IT OUT, FROG-FACE!" England screamed.

As always, France and England were fighting while standing on top of the table, and the others just sat down and sighed, wondering why they were wasting such a gorgeous day. Canada had had enough. Even though he knew nothing would change, he wanted to put an end to this endless fighting! On the other hand, England was just murmuring a spell to turn France into an ugly frog right as Canada stood. He shot out of the chair so quickly, England fell ruined the spell entirely. The Allies stared in awe as a soft glow above the table grew brighter, and hotter. Eventually, it was so much that no single human could see without being blinded. Then, an invisible force slowly lifted the surprised group into the air, followed with sharp pains flying across their bodies.

"Hey, British dude, like WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled America.

"Deese is getting a little uncomfortable, da? I don't like it much." added Russia.

Then, for a split second, the light and pain got worse. A dark flash, and nothingness.

* * *

Sorry about the insane shortness... The next one will be longer! I promise! :)


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2-Discovery

China was the first to wake up. He clearly remembered the recent event, but simply dismissed it as a dream. _How strange_, he thought, but he decided to forget about it and get some breakfast. Then, just as he sat up, he noticed something. _I'm not in my room, I'm outside! _China then looked around discovering that he was in a field with a few trees, the occasional bush, and a dirt path winding through the middle. His eyes wandered to the ground around him. Five strange, unconscious creatures littered the ground around him, each one different. Two were much smaller than the rest. Now sitting up, China dared to look down at his legs. He almost screamed at the sight. Around his waist were two big, round, pink, pant-ish things with one orange dot in the middle. His legs were gray, skinny and stalky.

A small pond caught his eye, so he once again dared to look at the new, hideous body. His face was round and gray, with a pink, baggy thing on his forehead. The new eyes and mouth caused him to laugh a bit, for the were both large and round.

A strange feeling filled China, as if someone were looking into his mind. Almost as if he discovered it himself, a thought went through his mind. _I am Medicham. I am Medicham._

"So, I am Medicham." he said aloud. Thankfully, his voice remained the same.

Then, a second feeling rushed through him. It was painful, but useful. Someone, _something _out there told him everything.

_You are a Pokemon. Pokemon all have different names and powers…_

The voice told him everything he needed to know, and he felt as if he had been a Medicham his entire life!

He went back to the patch of grass with the other creatures and realized something. "These are the other Allies!" he almost yelled. A small Bidoof sleepily awoke.

"Wha… what…. America? England? What happened? Where is everybody?"

China recognized Canada's small voice coming from the frightened animal.

"Canada! It's me! China! Do not panic!"

Just as China spoke those words, Canada looked up, saw China, or in this case, Medicham, and ran around panicking. But before he could go too much, China picked him up with surprisingly graceful abilities.

"Canada, are you okay? It's me, China! England must have done this."

"Oh…. Okay. Ha, we sure do look funny." Canada replied.

"Yes, and I figured those others over there are the other Allies."

As China was about to say more, Canada put a pained look on his face, followed by his small body bunching up in panic. China realized what was happening, that voice was informing him of what happened.

"China! I understand now!" Canada said.

Before he could go on, China replied with, "Yes, it told me too."

Eventually, the other Allies awoke. England's new body was of Pikachu, who is in the "Fairy" egg group. America became the fast, brave Braviary. No need to explain that! France transformed into the beautiful, stunning Ninetails. And last, creepy ol' Russia became the terrifying, ghostly Gengar. After the other four awoke, the Allies met and found their new bodies with pain and frustration. After a while, everything calmed down.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up." England commanded. "I have no idea how I got us here, so I clearly don't know how to get us back. We have to explore and look for any information in this world that can get us back. But reme-"

America interrupted loudly with "Yeah, yeah. We understand! But, like, hey guys! We can like, totally show off and beat up other dudes with our new totally kick-arse powers!"

A faint cheer arose from the small crowd.

"So it's settled then. I guess we'll be off!" said France, adoring his nine new appendages.

Told 'ya it would be longer! Almost too long…. O.o


	3. Not Everyone Was Here Until Now

Chapter 3- Not Everyone is Here Until Now

Not too far away from the newly-formed Allied Forces, more humans- *ahem* _countries_ awoke as Pokemon. The first we are meeting is a small, adorable Vulpix with a distinct curl in his hair.

"Huff….uh…. Germany? What a-was a that about?" Italy softly spoke. As you can see, England failed so much with his spell, he even dragged the poor Axis Powers along with him.

Before Italy could say more, that annoying but helpful stream of knowledge went through him.

Not used to the pain, Italy screeched "AAAIIEEEEEEE! GERMANYYYYYYYYY!"

After it left, he had almost fainted. _"Hmm…." he thought. That hurt, but I know everything now! Pasta~…" _

Recognizing the scream, Germany jumped up with a start. He has been with the wimp long enough, and he did not recognize that scream. Italy really needed help!

"ITALY! ARE YO-" Germany stopped short. He was looking into the bright, auburn eyes of Italy he rarely saw, along with the trademark hair curl. But wait! They were on a six-tailed red fox! _"Was it even a fox?" _He wondered.

"GYAAA! GERMANY! HELP! ITSA SCARY HYENA! HEEEEELLLP!" The strange little fox began to run away.

"_So it vas Italy!"_ Germany thought. _"Vait, vhat happened to him?"_

Germany then realized something. As if he couldn't control it, his eyes wandered to his legs. They were black, had claws, and furry. After further investigation, (and the painful thoughts, mind you) Germany came to sense that he was a Mightyena.

But, Italy was still running! Could Germany trust his new legs to keep up with him? After trying, he found that he could catch up with the Italian Vulpix in no time at all. Eventually, Germany picked Italy up by the tails, and trotted back to another fainted Pokemon, lying where he and Italy just were.

"Look! That one must be Japan!" They almost said in unison.

As the two four-legged countries approached the strange figure, it began to wake up.

"…..What…What was that?" After hearing the voice, Italy and Germany were relived to find that, yes, it was Japan. After the awkward moment of seeing him in pain, they were all able to meet up and agree on what happened.

"So. It appears I have become a Mightyena." said Germany.

"A-kay! I am a-Vulpix!" Italy said, accidentally lighting a bit of Germany's fur on fire.

"And I am Lucario." said the only two-legged Japan.

"I have decided this mess vas zat fool England's doing. But, my suddenly strong nose tells me zose Allies are near."

"Hmph. I suddenry wish to beat them with this strange, blue ball of light that appears in my parm." said Japan with his (pardon my French) kick-ass accent.

"But a-Germany, I don't want to fight!" whined Italy.

"Vell, you managed to char my fur, so I don't see why not." came the quick reply.

"So, we are off to find Allies?" asked Japan.

"Yes. So be it. We are off." Germany said, expecting Italy to soon jump on his back for the long travel.

I never said anything about the Axis, but come on! How could I resist? If Romano ever comes along, (don't expect it!) he will be a dark-furred Vulpix, just like Italy. *snicker*


	4. All Together, Now

Chapter 4- All Together, Now

"Yo, England?" asked America. "Remember we all agreed that 'we were off?'"

"….Yes America. And why do you ask?" replied the exhausted England.

"Well, what were we actually supposed to be doing?"

"I…I don't KNOW!" whined England.

The poor Allies had been walking nonstop with nothing to eat or drink, and this was their third morning. Today, they had begun to wander into a dessert, with an even lesser chance of food and water. A small oasis caught the group's eyes.

"ENFIN!" (That's supposed to be finally in French) cried France. "Oh water, how I have missed you so! Lick lick lick lick….." France began to drink the refreshing water.

"Oh yay! Water! I'm certainly thirsty…kolkolkol…" said Russia.

Soon, the entire group was feasting on the water. After a few minutes, they agreed on leaving to find a town. So don't worry America, there's a good reason for you! After they all left, France decided to stay a bit and wash off. He was beginning to sweat, and that was unacceptable! But, this little wash took much longer than he expected.

;

;

;

Meanwhile, the Axis were feasting! They had run into a giant bush, full of round, blue berries.

"Mmm…. I just a-wish we could a-make some pasta….." sighed Italy.

"Oh vell. Ve have food, and that is vhat matters." replied Germany.

"Mmm…..derectable." said Japan.

After a while, the group agreed to keep going, and to find the Allies. Luckily, they were very close to the oasis France was bathing in.

"Heya, look! Itsa big brother France!" yelled Italy.

France was shocked. Did he really just hear Italy? As he turned around, three more suspicious Pokemon came into view.

"Ze Axis?" France almost yelled. "Look, America! Let's capture them!"

"What is the drunken idiot talking about? The Allies aren't anywhere." Japan observed.

"Le WHA? AMERICA! CHINA! RUSSIA! CANADA! ENGLAND! I'M ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU LEAVE ME HERE? WHYYYYYY?"

"Hey Japan! Itsa time for you to beat him up, right?" Italy asked.

"Hmmm…. That is good idea. Thank you Itary." He replied.

Another familiar voice, and powerful wing gusts interrupted their fight.

"France dude! Like WTF! Where were you? Come on, the others are waiti-" The red, white, and blue America-bird stopped short. "WOAH DUDE! IT'S, LIKE, TOTALLY THE AXIS DUDES!" America loudly pointed out. "Alright, we can like, totally own you! Lemme go get the others! WICKED!"

In a short moment, all of the Allies appeared out of thin air, thanks to China's teleport move.

Without any words exchanged, the battle began! At first, nobody was doing actual moves, it was just lots of punches, scratches, pecks and bites. Like always, Canada was farther away from the fight, while nobody noticed he was participating. Italy lay slightly scratched beside him.

"Stupid hosers. What's with all the fighting?" Canada asked Italy.

"I a-don't know… Well at least we are out a-here!" he cheerily replied.

"You know, even though we're enemies, I like your company, Italy." Canada spoke softly. But, disappointingly, Italy had fallen asleep with dreams of pasta.

Canada sighed. But then, he saw has both China and Japan did their strange attacks, inflicting pain on themselves due to backfire. _Wait, _he thought. _What if they all die because they don't know how to use their powers?_ _I have to do something!_

The Bidoof shyly walked up to the fight. "Um, guys? Yo- You really need to stop fighting! You might hurt yourselves….." But of course, nobody heard him. After multiple tries, he got surprisingly angry. A strange feeling welled up inside of the tiny body. All of a sudden, Canada lunged at the fighting group! He couldn't control himself! A strange feeling filled his two buck teeth. They became massive, glowed red, and began to bite everyone!

After that strange calamity, everyone rose to their feet with distinctive bite marks on their bodies, one for each.

"Yay Canada!" Came Italy's distant, half-asleep yell.

Everyone glared at Canada with anger. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't know! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

"Bollocks, Canada! That was amazing!" exclaimed England. "I think you used Hyper Fang." he added.

"Oh…uh…thanks?" Canada stammered.

"Yeah, dude, that hurt, but it was like, WICKED!" said America.

"And thank you. We needed to stop the fight. You are right, we could've injured ourserves." Japan said with gratitude.

"Hmph. So, ve need to travel together. It vill give us a better chance of survival, and ve can find a town to sleep in. Zen ve'll get more information on how to get home" Germany informed the group.

"Will they have a-the pasta?" Italy questioned.

"Hopefurry they will have ramen!" said Japan, which made him begin to daydream.

"So, off to look for town, da? Let's go!" said Russia.

And off the large group went, actually searching for something.

Why do I always end these things with "We're off!" or something like that?…. I'll try not to do it next time. Teehee!


	5. A Friendly Guide

Chapter 5- A Friendly Guide (This one is really really long! Just saying.)

* * *

It was late at night, and the large group of countries fell asleep in a small forest with a river nearby. In that very river, a giant leaf was floating downstream. And in this leaf was a lounging Totodile. She was extremely carefree, and knew she could do whatever she wanted, if it didn't involve trouble. (So, this explains the strange personality you will see her express later!) This water creature had a special name, because she didn't like the thought of being called _Totodile,_ like all of the other Totodiles in the world. So, she called herself Silver.

Silver was just softly humming the Halo theme song as she spotted the sleeping countries. This Pokemon was very smart, and she knew exactly what happened to them. Why they were there, who they were, and even that they were countries. "_Meeting them will certainly be interesting," _she thought.

Silver quietly leapt off of the leaf, and looked around at them.

"France, England, China, Russia, America, Canada. Allied Forces. I see." she said in a whisper. "Italy, Germany, Japan. Axis Powers. Cool names." she finished.

"So, countries, I'll meet you tomorrow. Good night then." Silver went to sleep right next to the group, as she used France's tails for a blanket.

;

;

;

America was the first to wake up.

"Dude, like, what a good sleep. I feel so refreshed." he said aloud. Nobody else was awake, so he decided to get a drink of water from the river. As he finished drinking, he realized something. "_Huh. I haven't been flying much. Yo, maybe I can go for a flight! WICKED!" _America jumped into the sky. He felt so free to be able to fly without a plane. As he was doing loops in the air, a familiar voice called his name.

"Hello America. Looks like I can fly to, da? Kolkolkolkolkol…"

America jumped. Before his eyes was Russia, or Gengar, floating around freely. "Woah, dude, like cool! We're the only ones that can fly….maybe we can use this as an advantage!" the American bird said.

"Oh, I like the idea. Kolkol…" Russia replied.

After some fancy flying, a loud, familiar scream filled the air, followed by an unfamiliar feminine yell. "FRANCE!" the two airborne Pokemon yelled. As they dived towards the ground, they found everyone awake. France was running frantically in circles as a blue crocodile-like Pokemon with red spikes clung onto one of the many tails.

"WOULD-YOU-STOP-RUNNING-PLEASE-I'M-GONNA-BE-SIIIICK!" the small figure yelled.

"Hey, a-look! Itsa Totodile! Ve~" said Italy.

Germany then casually strolled over, plucked Silver from Frances tail, and threatened him to stop running and screaming, or he would pay. Germany was never a morning person, don'tcha know. France then slowed down, staring at the victim with hatred.

"….." A long moment of silence roamed around the frightened and confused group while they all waited for each other to say something.

Out of nowhere, Silver sprang up and yelled, "HIYA THERE!" escaping from Germany's grasp. Nobody could speak. What an entrance! This creature certainly was brave, and a little weird.

"Hmm…." Silver began to rub her stomach. "I'm kinda hungry. Hey France! Get me some food, will ya? And be sure to stay out of this, Iggy, you sucky chef!" she exclaimed.

"How….. How does she know mah name?" stuttered France.

"IT'S A BLOODY POLTERGIEST!" England screamed. "AWAY, FOUL DEMON! AWAY!"

"Uh….seriously. Calm down. That was not necessary." Silver awkwardly replied.

"Ha, bros! You like, totally just had your minds read!" yelled America.

"Shut it, America." Silver said.

"WAAAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE, DO THAT?" he cried in reply.

"I don't know. I just can. By the way, I'm Silver! Just call me that, k? Oh yeah. Again, I don't know how, but I understand the problem." she went on. "England just messed up some fancy psychic moves, and now you're here. You're also countries. Correct?"

Everyone was stunned by her sudden genius and long speech.

"Zo, you know everyzing? Good. Now you can get us back…right?" Germany asked.

"Well, no. Not yet. But I also noticed you're looking for a town….. and… um…"

"What is it, aru?" China curiously asked.

"Well, none of you human-thingies are in this world. Pokemon only! So that's why you transformed." Silver answered. "Oh yeah. And about the towns… You won't find any here." she finished.

"Oh no….. a-no pasta?" Italy sighed.

"I never said no food! But, you didn't let me finish. We have POKEMON towns!" Silver giggled as the countries became annoyed with the weak pun.

"So yes pasta?" replied Italy.

"The nearest town has an Italian restaurant, so yes!" Silver told the hopeful Vulpix.

"VVVVEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~" Italy began jumping with joy.

The group made a small chatter of excitement.

"Wir we be going now?" Japan questioned.

"Eeyup! And you guys won't believe it, but _quite _a few other co- I mean, Pokemon are waiting just for you!" Silver told them. "But, I can't tell you who it is now…. Tee hee!"

"Someone's waiting for us? Normally I'd be waiting for them….." Russia frightened Silver with the statement.

;;

;

After a while of walking, a town appeared. It was very big, and had interesting shops.

_Potions and Healers Galore. The Berry-to-Poffin Shop. Poke-Fashion Fantastica. _Hundreds of unique stores were lined up in the street. Many different Pokemon walked around everywhere, just like humans did. A very big building was at the end, near a park full of fun toys and play things to jump around on. Even Germany strangely found himself longing to play. Finally, the group found the Italian restaurant to dine at.

While eating, Canada asked, "So, Silver, these other Pokemon that want to see us….. Are they in that big building?"

"Yes, good job! Five points to Hufflepuff! (I couldn't resist) And I bet you'll be quite happy to see them. Except you, England. Just as a warning, expect some beatings, that's all."

England seemed petrified while France, America and Russia gave him menacing looks to add some effect.

After the delicious meal, the group had a fighting tournament. Of course, because of the most experience, Silver won. But she fainted in the final match almost directly after Russia. They bought a few Oran berries to heal up, and walked towards the building. A sense of fear and anticipation lingered around the countries. They found the building very alike to one back home. As they walked in, many other Pokemon were seated, and for some reason, each one was very familiar.

A very dark-furred Vulpix with the distinct hair curl ran up and started shaking Italy in anger.

"Italy you fool! What did you a-do?" Romano screamed.

* * *

Yay cliff hangers! Don't worry though, I'm starting chapter 6 as soon as this one is posted. Mother of God, this took up three pages XD


	6. Crap

Chapter 6- Crap.

"Romano! You are a-here to? HIIIII!" yelled Italy. "But a-don't blame me! I didn't do it! It was England!"

_Bloody hell! _Thought England._ Well, goodbye to life!_

Prussia and Denmark both walked up to England with a bloodthirsty look in their eyes.

"So!" yelled Prussia, a Torchic. "This was all your fault? Time for revenge, 'cause I am AWESOME!"

"Yeah, prepare to die, sucker!" yelled Denmark, a Machoke with a tiny black hat on his head.

While England's vital regions were being invaded, Russia had some unwanted company, too.

"Big brother! BIG BROTHER! MARRY ME! MARRY ME!" a Belarusian Frosslass said to Russia.

As Russia was running away from his little sister, the big sister tried to calm it down.

"Uh….stop…..uh…. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" cried the whiny Miltank, or Ukraine.

Everything was hectic. Most of the attention was for England, (painful of course) but a few remained where they were, with major poker faces. While we're here, I may as well introduce everyone else.

Sweden- Abomasnow

Finland-Delibird

Hungary-Drilbur (the claws remind me of skillets)

Austria-Kricketune

Iceland-Piplup

Norway-Prinplup

Egypt-Umbreon

Sealand-Wingull

Highly annoyed, Silver jumped on top of the table.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! STOP IT NOW!" she screamed.

At once, the entire room fell silent.

"I'm sorry to say, but I have absolutely no idea how to get you back. So for now, we must all work together and find a solution!" Silver tried her best with a motivational speech, and it worked fine.

"You are right. Ve must find a way to fix zeese and go home." replied Austria.

All of the countries agreed.

"But how are we going to find a way to get home? I miss my country!" said Sealand. He could've sworn he heard England mutter "_It's not a country…"_ , but gave it no thought.

"So what do we do now?" Sweden asked.

"Hmm…" Silver stood quietly for a moment to think. "Oh yeah! I have an idea!"

The room fell silent, full of anticipation.

"This will be a difficult task," she continued. "…But we must go and meet Mew. She is the only one that can take you home!"

"So how do we get to this Mew?" Norway asked Silver.

"It's gonna be tough. We'll have to go over a few mountains, maybe… and Mew has a lot of guards, so fighting might be involved….."

"Now a-wait! I'm not going to get a-my ass kicked by some guards! I'm a-out!" yelled the pissed Romano.

"Very well zen. You are veak und pointless. Ve vill go on vithout you. " said Germany in a slightly mocking tone.

"WAAAH! No! I'm a-not weak! Count a-me in then!" he protested.

"Okay, good. Everyone agreed then?" Silver asked the crowd. A chorus of "yes", "okay", and "let's go!" filled the room. "Alright. Off to Mew we go!"

;

;

;

After exiting the town, the large group of Poke-Countries was entering a dark, ominous forest. There wasn't much talking, for danger was looming around. "Any second, something could strike", Silver told them.

"Yeah, but with our, like, totally awesome powers we can kick their butts!" yelled America, not noticing a loud buzzing sound behind him. "What?" he continued. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

But, they weren't looking at America, they were looking behind him.

"When I say so….." whispered Silver. "RUN!"

A giant swarm of Beedrill went chasing after the group. Ah, classic fun. At Silver's command, they warded off the group with some powerful attacks. Eventually, the swarm died off and the countries got to sit down.

"Finally…that was awful…" Egypt said to himself. (You see what I did there? Egypt CAN talk!)

"Hey Silver." France walked up to the smiling water type. "Is that castle where we need to be?" he asked.

"Eeyup. Thanks to the Beedrill, we got out of here a lot faster!" she exclaimed.

As they all admired the dark, stone palace ahead of them, a Fearow flew up to Silver with a message in it's claw.

"Hi Fearow! What's this?" she asked.

"A message from Mew herself." the Fearow said. "It's not very good… Have fun then." he then flew off, strangely fast.

"What does it say?" Japan and China asked simultaneously, which resulted in a sissy slap fight.

The note was short, and after reading it, Silver's eyes grew wide and her color went pale.

"Mew…..Mew has been corrupted." she said to them. "Evil forces have taken her over. So that means…"

"It means what?" asked the terrified Hungary.

"We'll all have to fight her to defeat the evil force." a small gasp arose from the crowd. "And there's a chance she could summon minions to keep us away….." she trailed off as a large glow shone in the castle's now dead and rocky courtyard.

"What's going on?" asked Canada, but of course nobody listened.

The light soon became a portal, and two giant shapes flew out of it. _Mew's minions! _Everyone thought as evil clones of Dialga and Palkia appeared, ready for battle.

* * *

_More cliff hangers. Wow. (Well at least I didn't stop it at "we're off", right? And sorry about not updating sooner, school was a busy pain._


	7. Fight!

Chapter 7- Fight

_Crap! _Everyone thought as the two large shapes took form. Nobody except for Silver knew how to battle properly, and she wouldn't be able to do much.

Just as Silver thought of something, a large Roar of Time shot at her from the Dialga's mouth, mixed with a twisted feel of fake evil.

"Alright, everyone listen, Now!" she yelled. "It will take all of our power to fight them, so you must obey my orders."

"Why shouldn't I be in charge, ah?" asked Prussia, annoyed. "I am ze great und powerful Prussia!" he tried to show off with a flamethrower, but failed and almost made himself tonight's dinner.

_This is exactly why I'm scared….. _thought the stressed Silver.

"You! Silver!" yelled the proud Denmark. "Hurry up and teach me how to kick these guys butts!"

"Yeah, but just make it fast!" Norway yelped as he barely dodged a powerful Spacial Rend from Palkia.

Silver had to make a plan, and thankfully, It came quick. "Everyone who can fly, listen up! Fly up as high as possible, and try to do simple damage with stuff like scratches and pecks. Everyone else, keep dodging! GO!" The Totodile had to breathe for air after that long command.

Russia, Sealand, America, and Finland went to their stations.

"Hey Silver!" cried Sealand from above. "I can shoot water from my mouth! Should I keep doing it?"

"YES!" she yelled in reply. "And make Russia use Shadowball or something!"

After lots of yelling and frustration, all of the countries were fighting their guts out, although Germany failed to get Italy out of the bushes. Along with that fail, Austria accidentally lured Greece, a Delcatty to sleep instead of the enemy. **(Sorry, I forgot to put him in the last chapter)**

Finally, the Palkia fell and disappeared with a small, shadowy explosion. The fake Dialga could barely stay awake, but it stood. Every country was wiped out from the immense fighting, so nobody could kill it. Even Silver was nearly fainted. Seeing everyone unable to move, Italy had to stand up. Nobody would hurt his friends like this!

"Uh…. Okay…" he stammered. "You're…. a-gonna be defeated now." He stood strong, and with all of his might, used a large and powerful Flare Blitz. BOOM! Instead of shadows, the Dialga's "explosion shadow" was a bright blue, and two Oran Berries appeared for each Pokemon to eat. **(Me: WTF)**

"Vhat… vhat just happened?" asked the half-asleep Germany.

"Germany! A-GERMANY!" Italy yelled with happiness. "I a-defeated the bad guys, ve~"

"YAY ITALY!" Silver yelled. "Okay, now everyone shut your face and eat berries."

A tiny but happy feast was held, and soon, the large group was ready to go on.

"Okay so…. What do we a-do know?" Romano asked Silver.

"We get in the castle and fight Mew." she replied.

"I see. Now ret's go before anyone erse gets hurt again." Japan said.

Off they went over the rocky terrain into the strangely demented castle.

"Is the castle always like this?" America asked to nobody in particular.

"No." Silver told him. "It's normally really pretty, with lots of sunflowers around." she said.

Many glances went to Russia as a happy smile spread across his face.

Finally, they arrived at the castle, dark and ominous. Even Silver was hesitant to go in.

"Okay, so…. Let's go in." Hungary said, not hiding her fear.

"Yes….let's go." Austria replied as the couple held hands/claw thingies.

Right as Sweden touched the handle to the giant doors, they slid open as easily as a human would to a dollhouse.

The group was almost overjoyed to find that no "level passing" would be required to get up to Mew on the top floor. She was floating in the middle of the first room, with dark stripes and marks around her body, caused by the evil that possessed her.

"_So…" _a dark evil voice that clearly wasn't Mew's (it was talking through her) said. Then the realization hit everyone. "_You've come to play… How nice." said the lord of everything dark and evil, Darkrai._

_Yep, I wrote some things in here that probably aren't true. Darkrai is now the lord of darkness and evilness and stuff like that. Deli-Finland can fly now because I said so. And he's half Santa. Umad?_

_Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. Bye!_


	8. The End

Chapter 8- The End

Everyone stood still, in total shock. Mew, the most powerful Pokemon, had been taken over! And nonetheless by Darkrai!

"Um….. What do we, like, do know?" America stammered.

"I don't know, but this will need to be written nicely because it's the last battle scene in this fan fiction!" Silver yelled in reply.

"Ha ha ha….. You poor idiots." Darkrai said to the group. "Still, none of you know how to fight properly. What a waste, I was looking for a _real _battle."

Finland started to growl in anger. "Yeah, I may look weak, but now, FEEL MY FURY!" He then proceeded to grab a giant present-box from his bag, and hurl it at the enemy.

It hit Darkrai head on, but he showed very little emotion. The good news was that it did hurt him. Then, a bright red circle appeared for half a second, right where the parcel hit.

"HIS WEAK SPOT!" Hungary yelled in excitement. "….right?….."

"Yeah, good job!" Silver told the excited mole thingy.

"So, we-a just attack a-there?" Italy asked.

"Yep! Okay, everyone, ATTACK!" she replied.

After the command, madness reigned. Attacks of every type enveloped the evil Mew. All the while, Darkrai was throwing back extremely powerful attacks, knocking out a few countries. He had the ability to because poor Finny sometimes threw boxes that healed Darkrai instead.

After a very long time, almost everyone was on their last leg, including the possessed Mew. Japan then lunged straight into the heart of the "weak spot", inflicting insane damage with an Aura Sphere. EPIC!

Darkrai-Mew then roared in pain, exploding with a giant flash of light, making everyone cover their eyes.

As everything calmed down, the castle and surrounding ground then became it's usual happy color with lost of sunflowers. The countries now looked at the innocent Mew. She was sprawled on the ground, unconscious. After Silver had to stop Italy, Romano, and America from poking her, she slowly woke.

"Wha…. What's going on?" an adorable, Chibitalia-ish voice came from her mouth. As her eyes opened fully, she jumped into the air with shock. "PREPARE TO DIE, DARKRAI!….." she then stopped as she saw all of the Pokemon staring at her like she was an idiot.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we all just defeated him!" France said to the confused creature.

"Really?" Mew asked. "Then good job to all of you! So, Silver." she continued. "These are the _countries _you speak of?"

"Yup! That's them!" Silver replied in happiness.

"Hello, then, countries." Mew told them. "I will get you home, now, if that's what you want."

Before she could continue, Russia ran (well, floated really) outside, then reappeared inside with a huge bundle of sunflowers, smiling.

"Um… Okay…. You guys ready now?" Mew said.

"I'll miss you guys…." Silver said sadly. "That was fun. Maybe we can do it again? Just kidding."

Before anyone could say goodbye, they vanished away, back home.

"I'm sorry for making it so fast, Silver." Mew told the saddened Totodile.

"It's okay. It made it less emotional, anyways… And you gave them the pendants, right?" she asked.

"Yes, the pendants are there."

"Good. See you later, Mew!"

The countries reappeared back home from where they started, Russia still hugging his sunflowers.

"That was bloody strange." said England. "Let's hope I don't do it again…." the others nodded in agreement.

France was getting up to go home, when he felt something on his neck. He pulled out a necklace from under his shirt that wasn't there before. The pendant resting on it had a beautiful flame around a bright red rose. As he touched it, he blinked, then found himself as a Ninetails again! The others stared, then discovered their pendants. Each one had something to represent the type of Pokemon they were, plus something for personality. As they each turned back and forth from form to form.

_This will be lots of fun. They all thought._

* * *

Oh boo, it's the end! I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Okay, time for another Hetalia crossover!


End file.
